My Little Lyra
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: Luan Loud is pregnant with Ron Weasley's child. Ron is struggling with abandoning Luan & depression derived from his brother Fred's death. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, A Lemon Chapter, & Suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**K guys, this is my fanfic numero tres, My Little Lyra. Basically, this is Harry Potter/Loud House crossover, with smaller book/cartoon references in later chapters. Basically, it has Rowan (Ron Weasley/Luan Loud) in it. And, it has teen pregnancy, sexual themes, & some light swearing. Move on if this isn't your cup of tea. K then, let's get to it then!**

 _ ***************************************July 4, 2018****************************************_

When Luan Loud & Ron Weasley first laid eyes on each other, they knew they were for each other. Little did they know that, one year later, Luan would be expecting with Ron's child. And, later, Luan, after giving birth to a girl called Lyra, would go home with Lyra without seeing Ron Weasley ever again. And this is how it all began.

 _ ****************************************Luan's POV****************************************_

So far, the last 2 years have spoiled me absolutely ROTTEN. While my sibs have been getting SEVERE acne, I was only getting whiteheads & blackheads, plus a really small pimple at its absolute worse. And while my oldest sister, Lori, was only a size B in bra size, I was a size D in bra size. Also, I had WAY wider hips than my sisters. And, just for good measure, I let my hair down, which made my siblings gawk at my sheer hotness. In fact, I'm pretty sure all of the guys want me, because at every dance party I go to, a TON of random guys who I never really knew until then tried to ask me out to have a dance with him, but, I ALWAYS refused by saying "Sure!", But, then, kicking them with my boot (Which, BTW, have metal on the toes) where the sun don't shine. Then, they scream. Really loud. Sometimes, I think that'll get to me for swearing really loudly. But, after all, my last name IS Loud. It's in my gene pool to be loud, especially with Luna, Lincoln, & Lisa in it. Either that or I'm just looking for the right guy to date. Or even both at the same time.

 _ *****************************************Ron's POV***************************************_

If I had ever wanted to have a girlfriend, I would have told the Almighty Relationship & Love Guru, aka my little sister Ginny. And, if I wanted to marry her, I would have to tell her too. But, I don't have a girlfriend. At least, not yet. But, I pledged to her, VERY STUPIDLEY, that I would tell her that I would tell her that I had found (AND dated!) a girl before my 6th year. But, time was running out for poor little Ronald Bilius Weasley. So, I decided to brace myself for Ginny's "Thing", which would, more or less, be her stabbing her wand where the sun never shone. But, if I had the guts to date a girl, Ginny would have to pay 5 Galleons to me.

 _ *******************************************Luan******************************************_

I yelled to my big sister, Luna, who was putting on makeup, "Luna! Where's my sports bra?"

Luna yelled to me from the bathroom, "Your sports bra? I thought you had it on!"

I yelled back, "My SECOND one, Luna! I don't want to give myself a black eye!"

Luna yelled, "Why do you wanna have 2 sports bras on?"

I yelled, "Number 1: No fucking black eyes! Number 2: So that my chest doesn't jiggle like I'm in a fucking earthquake! And number 3: For fucking God damn comfort!"

Luna yelled, "Whatever!"

I found a sports bra & put it on. But, for good measure, I put on 2 extra sports bras on. Lincoln walked in s I put on my 4th bra on, and asked, "Luan? What're you doing?"

I answered him, "Putting on more bras on. Why?"

Lincoln asked me, "How many do you have on?"

I said, "4.

He said, "Why?"

I told him, "Did you not hear what I just told Luna?"

 _ *********************************************Ron*****************************************_

My mom said, "Ron! Ginny! Will you come down here?"

Ginny & I ran down to our mom.

She said, "We're going to your cousin's house for The 4th of July. Is that Ok with you?"

We said, "Yeah," then we went to our Cousin Moana's house via Floo Powder.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD that's it! And you may see that at the end I put a reference to Moana as The Weasley's Cousin. Just in case you were wondering, Moana is Molly's sister's daughter. Review isn't required, but HUGELY appreciated. TTIF! Ta-Ta-For-Now!** **The Darke Lorde**


	2. Welcome to Moana Towers

**HEY-O Buds, IT'S ME, THE DARKE LORDE! People (a.k.a me) have wanted to have a new chapter for My Little Lyra, and I just HAD to make it for any readers I'll ever have. So, let's go.**

 _ ******************************************July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018************************************_

This is the story of Luan Loud & Ron Weasley. This will be when they first ever laid eyes on each other. This will be the start of a strong, but awkward love story, and the beginning of the production of a brand new life.

 _ *******************************************Luan******************************************_

I said, while in the shower, "Hey, Mom?"

My mom said, "Yes, Luan?"

"Do you think I'll ever have a boyfriend? Like, y'know, who loves me for who I am, instead of the way I look?"

My mom came up to my room and said, "Honey, just because you look this way, doesn't mean there isn't a single boy in the WORLD who likes you for your personality. You just haven't found him yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, Luan. Really."

I said, "Well, OK," and went back to taking a shower.

 _ *******************************************Ron*******************************************_

I got up, coughing. I looked around to check if I got to the right place. In fact, I did. My Cousin Moana was talking a mile a minute to Ginny, while Mom & Dad were talking to Moana's parents, Tui & Sina (A/N: No, SERIOUSLY. That's Moana's parent's names. Look it up if you don't believe me). When Moana caught eyes with me, her eyes grew to the size of walnuts and ran to me, screaming, "RON! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE ALL THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!" then threw me into a hug that would make any mama bear proud.

I said, "Hey, cuz," and hugged her back.

Her grandma, Tala, came in and said, "Hallo, Ronald. How dee you do? Eh?"

"Fine."

"Oh, REALLY? Are you afraid that Ginevra will jab ya hard in the soft spot?"

"Yeah. Absolutely mortified, Tala. Absolutely mortified."

"OK, Ronald. NOW, who's ready for our FIREWWORKS SHOW!?"

Me, Ginny, & Moana all shot up our hands and said, "ME! ME! CAN I DO THE FIREWORKS?! PLZ?!"

Our parents said, "NO, only Moana can. Ron, Ginny, you will stay with every other kid your age, & younger kids too."

Me and Ginny said, "AAAAWWWW!"

"TOO BAD!"

 _ ******************************************Luan*******************************************_

My dad said, "Hey, kids? C'MON DOWN!"

Luna, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, & I all ran down like a stampede of angry rhinos, and said, "Yeah, Dad?"

"We're gonna go to a fireworks display at a kind old woman called Tala."

Luna said, "Tala? That's my friend Moana's grandma's name!"

"Glad you know her, Luna."

"Well, Moana always says her grandma's a little cray-cray."

"WELL, her parents, Tui & Sina, invited us to their firworks display. All of the people there 17 and up can help with the fireworks. Everyone 16 and under has to stay in their house and hang out until the fireworks are ready."

After that, we all piled into the car and went to Moana's house. 

_***********************************Ron********************************************_

When we started getting ready for the fireworks display, Ginny & I were appointed (By Moana herself) The Almighty Guest Greeters. I tried to entertain myself by saying, "WELCOME to Moana Towers. We shall NEVER deny a guest, even the most RIDICULOUS request." while Ginny was saying, "What he said. Sigh." then slapped a name tag on their chest.

When most of the guest list was up, we ended up getting a small army whose names were, according to the list; Lori, Leni, Rita, Lynn(Sr.), Luna, Luan, Lynn(Jr.), Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, & Lily.

 **DA, DA, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's all, folks! For now…. DA, DA, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. The meet

**HEEEEEEEEEEY-SEPANYAH! LOOK AT IT! IT'S THE DARKE LORDE! ANYWHO, This'll be the next chapter of MLL (My Little Lyra, as you already know, saying that you clicked on My Little Lyra in the first place,) and be fairly warned: once we get Luan and Ron's relationship going, there WILL be porn. Be warned.**

 _ ***************************************July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018***************************************_

Now that Luan and Ron have laid their eyes on each other, they will unintentionally spark love stronger than a Hercules beetle, and like a flame so hot that many waters may not quench it.

 _ *******************************************Luan******************************************_

When we got to the party, I looked at the house, which was big, and asked Luna, "Luna? How can you be sure this is your friend's grandma's house?"

She said, "I've been here. Believe me."

"Oh"

When we got parked, we all got out and went to the door, where a 16-year-old red-head guy was paraphrasing Spongbob, and a 15-year-old girl that looked like she would belong at Lucy's B-day party naturally were standing. When we got to the door, I took one look at the guy's face and we stared at each other. A long time.

 _ *****************************************Ron*********************************************_

I said, "WELCOME to Moana Towers. We shall NEVER deny a guest, even the most RIDICULOUS request."

Ginny said, "What he said. Sigh." And slapped another name tag on a red-head I recognized immediately as Charlie. I waved at him, and he waved back.

"WELCOME to-"I stopped because there was a REALLY beautiful girl coming up. Not because of her chest and hips, though that WAS a part of it. She was staring at me, and I was staring right back at her. We stared into each other's eyes for a LONG time. Into the lonesome expanses of our minds.

 _ ****************************************Ginny********************************************_

Could this girl be the one? THE ONE? The one who will make me pay 5 frickin' Galleons(Also known as: MY ENTIRE LIFE'S SAVINGS FROM WHEN I WAS A YEAR OLD TO 5 YEARS OLD)to Ron? THE ONE WHO RON, MY BIG BROTHER, WILL DATE!?

Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ginevra Allura Weasley, daughter of Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, but, just call me Ginny, K?

SOOOOOOOOO, ANYHOO, while my brother and this girl, called Luan Loud, were staring, I looked at her brother, Lincoln Loud, he mouthed the words, _My sisters always smack her in the chest to snap her out of a trance, but my parents would KILL me if_ I _did it myself,_ so I took her name tag, walked to her, and smacked her chest. HARD. BUT NO, she HAD to keep staring.

 **DONE! TTFN! Ta-Ta-For-Now! The Darke Lorde**


	4. The House

**The Darke Lorde is here to give you a new My Little Lyra! *Guy Fieri's Double D title sequence starts* Oh, and final thing: at the final part of the last Chapter, Ginny's name is Allura. I had NO idea what her REAL middle name is, so I invented one. Allura. If you don't like it, well TOO BAD! It's set in stone now, you can't change it. K? K. Proceed.**

 _ ****************************************July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018**************************************_

Now, this is now time for Ron and Luan to create a flame that is completely and utterly impossible to extinguish.

 _ *******************************************Luan******************************************_

I looked at him. He looked at me. I think he liked me. Well, might as well end this. I cleared my throat and looked away.

 _ *******************************************Ron*******************************************_ I GUESS that Luan is fine. I guess. But, when she cleared her throat and looked away, blushing, I felt sorry for her, and I decided to make it up to her once they went inside. Then, all of a sudden, Gin screamed, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRICKING MEEEEEEE!" and kicked a white-haired 13-year-old in the soft spot. He screamed loudly.

 _ *******************************************Luan******************************************_

When we went inside, I saw that the place was HUGE. I mean, like, it was like a micro-Versailles, complete with a garden and everything. I mean, BOI. That's just OVERKILL right there. That guy I looked at sat next to me and started talking to me.

 _ ********************************************Ron******************************************_

After the Louds went inside, I followed the girl I looked at, whose name is Luan, and sat next to her. We started a talk about the idea of being looked at only for looks. I don't know why, we just started talking.

 **K, I've decided to start doing random fics at random times, so don't be alarmed when a fic doesn't get an update for weeks. However, they will be in a pattern, with the bigger ones getting a chapter before others, for the most.**


End file.
